A known type of analyzer for detecting the concentration of various gases, such as CO, CO2, and O2, is a laser gas analyzer. The laser gas analyzer irradiates laser light onto a gas to be measured and takes advantage of how the laser light is absorbed by the gas present in the optical path of the laser light.
Patent literature (PTL) 1, for example, discloses a probe for gas analysis as such a laser gas analyzer. The probe includes a purge air supplier, a sample gas inlet, and a second sample gas inlet in a tubular member.